Além do Horizonte
by Anna Christie
Summary: Nas horas finais da guerra promessas feitas serão cobradas, terão eles a coragem de enfrentarem seu destino? One shot.


Hello Everybody!!

Quanto tempo não?!

Primeiramente esta é uma estória que não possui fins lucrativos e visa somente a diversão desta que vos fala, quero dizer escreve, e de vocês, corajosos, que lêem.

Os personagens pertencem a JK Rolling, a música "Além do Horizonte" é uma versão aqui do Jota Quest.

Esse pequeno conto foi escrito no natal de 2005, muito antes do sétimo livro.

Recomendo que ouça a música enquanto lê a fic.

Recomendo também que deixe reviews, please!

Boa leitura!

**Além do Horizonte**

O sol sumindo no horizonte dando lugar as primeiras estrelas anunciava o final de mais um dia de cerco a Lord Voldmort e seus seguidores. Depois de anos de luta, haviam conseguido encurralar o bruxo num grande prédio abandonado nas colinas ao norte de Londres. O local fora isolado com todo tipo de feitiço, formando uma espécie de redoma mágica que cobriu a área impedindo qualquer trouxa de se aproximar, coibindo a qualquer bruxo de sair pelos meios mágicos ou não.

De dentro do antigo prédio verde, parcialmente em ruína, o clima era tenso, o ar parecia não circular de forma que a respiração era difícil; o calor insuportável; há três dias sem nenhuma regalia, água e comida eram escassos, sem banho ou roupas limpas alguns homens pareciam bárbaros. Entre eles estava Draco Malfoy, um jovem loiro, alto, de olhos claros, a pele outrora pálida exibia um amarelo sujo o que ressaltava ainda mais o cansaço que já vinha demonstrado nas enormes olheiras. Caminhava de um lado a outro da enorme sala no último andar, de onde podia ver o cerco lá embaixo e o cair da noite no horizonte.

Como não parecia seguro ficar próximo as janelas e nem longe dos demais comensais, Voldmort os separara em trios e, foi observando seus companheiros (um bruxo pequeno de feições de um roedor e uma mulher alta de olhar ensandecido que atendia pelo nome de Belatriz) discutindo que se jogou em cima de alguns trapos próximo a uma abertura no teto na esperança de descansar e respirar ar fresco.

Lá embaixo protegida pela distância, um par de olhos castanhos fitava o último andar incessantemente enquanto sussurrava 'Boa noite'.

_Além do horizonte existe um lugar  
Bonito e tranqüilo _

_Pra gente se amar_

Uma coruja piou no céu fazendo o homem despertar sobressaltado, com a varinha em riste. Observou a sua volta e percebeu o silencio tenso ao redor, Rabicho e Belatriz haviam parado de discutir e agora estavam entregues a uma vigília contínua das janelas, escadas e portas. A iluminação era escassa, provindo a maior parte da lua cheia que invadia, mas mesmo assim ele pode sentir sua presença, a respiração tranqüila e o cheiro de rosas fizeram com que se sentisse bem, caminhou em direção a ela que sorria lhe esperando e quando finalmente ele a tocou ela desapareceu.

Assustado Draco levantou e se colocou em posição de luta, suava muito, a boca estava seca, tateou no escuro a procura de indícios de que não fora só outro sonho. Desapontado, retornou ao seu lugar. Esperando que enfim ela pudesse estar ao seu lado.

_Além do horizonte deve ter  
Algum lugar bonito  
Prá viver em paz  
Onde eu possa encontrar  
A natureza  
Alegria e felicidade  
Com certeza..._

"Eu estarei" sussurrou ao vento que levou as palavras até o alto do prédio, atingindo seu objetivo.

"Eu sei." o loiro murmurou numa tentativa de consolo. Sabia que não sairia dali com vida e sabia que podia contar com ela. Mesmo quando lhe mostrou a marca em seu braço, seu sinal de condenação, ela permaneceu ao seu lado firme e impassível mesmo que isso significasse trair aqueles a quem amava.

O amor deles fora algo puro e sincero, começara com brigas, discussões e humilhações públicas, afinal pertenciam a famílias inimigas, posteriormente a lados opostos e finalmente tornaram-se caça e caçador. Contudo eram cúmplices e amantes, não se recordava exatamente quando o ódio transfigurara-se em amor, mas acontecera de forma tão rápida e arrebatadora que foi impossível negar o que sentiam.

_Lá nesse lugar  
O amanhecer é lindo  
Com flôres festejando  
Mais um dia que vem vindo... _

Haviam planejado fugir, ele desertaria do grupo e ela abandonaria a missão e a família para segui-lo, iriam para um lugar longe onde pudessem começar uma vida juntos. Sem lutas, família ou passado. Seriam apenas Draco e Gina. Contudo ele fora encurralado as vésperas da sua partida e agora se encontravam ali, um de cada lado à espera do fim.

"Atacaremos antes do amanhecer." planejavam a sua volta.

"Sem sobreviventes?" um jovem entusiasmado questionara fazendo o coração da mulher doer.

"Faremos o que for necessário para encerrarmos isso hoje." alguém respondera.

E então os dois corações sentiram que era o fim.

_Onde a gente pode  
Se deitar no campo  
Se amar na selva  
Escutando o canto  
Dos pássaros..._

_"O que é isso?"_ indagou, quando ele entregou-lhe o envelope.

_"Abra!"_

Ela acabara de entrar na pequena casa num bairro trouxa de Londres, onde costumavam se encontrar, o casaco ainda estava em suas mãos mas ainda assim ela obedeceu e abriu o envelope.

_"O que é isso?"_ repetiu.

_"Se vamos começar uma nova vida será com estilo"_ ele sorriu.

_"Num cruzeiro?? Completamente indefesos!"_ parecia incrédula.

_"Estaremos do outro lado do planeta não há porque temer."_

_"Estaremos fugindo, Draco, Você-sabe-quem não vai deixa-lo em paz, ele odeia desertores."_

_"Mudou de idéia?"_ indagou admirado com a reação da amante.

Houve um instante de silêncio _"Não! Não mudei de idéia."_ respondeu com segurança _"Só temo que nos encontrem, seu chefe não liga pra discrição e um navio cheio de trouxas é um péssimo lugar para um combate."_

_"Não se preocupe, Lord Voldmort não virá atrás de um morto."_

_"O que pensa em fazer?"_

_"Confie em mim."_

Ela o abraçou apertado _"Eu sempre confiei."_

_"Pode me prometer algo?"_ ele a segurou pelas mãos e fitou profundamente os olhos castanhos da mulher.

_"Que tipo de coisa."_ respondeu sem fitá-lo.

_"Primeiro me prometa que por mais absurdo que pareça, você vai cumprir."_

_"Está me deixando curiosa."_ sorriu.

_"Promete?"_

_"Prometo."_ cruzou os dedos nas costas como criança.

_"Se algo ruim acontecer, quero que ..."_ Gina iniciou uma reação, mas foi contida por Draco _"...quero que siga em frente... vá embora e nunca olhe pra trás, não se arrependa."_

_"Eu..."_

_"Nós vemos amanhã, ok?!"_ ele aproximou-se e a beijou longamente, em seguida deixou a casa sem olhar pra trás.

_Aproveitar a tarde  
Sem pensar na vida  
Andar despreocupado  
Sem saber a hora  
De voltar..._

"Está pronta?" indagaram fazendo com que pela primeira vez na noite quebrasse o contato visual com a construção a frente. Olhou em volta e percebeu que os quase cem homens estavam prontos para o massacre. Fitou o horizonte e viu a noite começar a se despedir.

"Estou." respondeu convicta. Se for para tudo terminar, que pelo menos fosse por suas mãos.

Junto com os demais se aproximou do prédio e sem muita dificuldade entraram. O que se seguiu foi algo horroroso. Voldmort não cairia sem levar com ele quantas vidas pudesse. Com muita dificuldade conseguiu chegar até o último andar. Estava ofegante quando entrou no cômodo aparentemente deserto.

"Eu sabia que seria você." a voz fria ecoou pelo aposento.

A mulher não se mexeu, ficou quieta de olhos fechados esperando que ele se revelasse.

"Chegou a hora." sussurrou antes de beijar-lhe a nuca.

Ela então se virou para encara-lo; as mãos entrelaçaram-se enquanto cada um deles procurava imortalizar o outro no âmago de seu ser.

"Eu não ..."

"Shhh." ele interrompeu.

Ternamente se abraçaram e foi como se o mundo desaparecesse, unindo-os num elo eterno. Trocaram um longo e carinhoso beijo, selando o destino daquele amor.

"Nós ainda seremos felizes." sussurrou afastando-se.

Talvez numa realidade alternativa aquilo pudesse vir a ser verdade, talvez de alguma forma sobrevivessem ao fim.

"Eu te amo."

O silencio dominou o ambiente.

"_Avada Kedrava_."

_Bronzear o corpo  
Todo sem censura  
Gozar a liberdade  
De uma vida  
Sem frescura... _

Houve um segundo de silêncio enquanto o raio verde saía da varinha e atingia o corpo de forma fulminante. Um baque surdo no chão e tudo acabara.

As lágrimas afloraram abundantemente, enquanto se ajoelhava e tocava a face fria a sua frente. Fechou-lhe os olhos, beijou a ponta do seu próprio dedo e levou-o até os lábios finos a sua frente, selando assim o segredo entre eles.

Depois devagar levantou e voltou ao andar térreo. Os olhos inchados pelo choro compulsivo e o coração destroçado. Ao chegar ao pé da escada indagaram-lhe se estava bem.

Observou o ambiente a sua volta, havia corpos por todos os cantos, alguns inteiros, outro mutilados de forma a ser impossível fazer uma identificação. No meio da sala jazia o corpo de Voldmort, ao lado estava Harry Potter, parecendo muito ferido, a respiração muito fraca. Mais a frente havia mais comensais caídos e mais alguns amigos.

_Se você não vem comigo  
Nada disso tem valor  
De que vale  
O paraíso sem o amor..._

_"Prometa-me que se algo ruim acontecer e for impossível sairmos ilesos...prometa-me que minha queda será pelas suas mãos..."_ a ruiva iniciou uma reação mas foi contida pelo amante _"você sabe que nunca nos deixarão viver esse amor, nunca permitirão que um servo de Voldmort fique vivo para contar a estória..."_ houve um instante de silencio enquanto Gina tentava sufocar as lágrimas.

_"Faria o mesmo por mim?"_ indagou sem fitá-lo.

_"Faria o que fosse preciso para que ninguém nunca a machucasse." respondeu acariciando o rosto da mulher._

_"Então não me peça um absurdo desses..."_ estava completamente angustiada.

_"Não pediria se não fosse importante...por favor, Gi."_ ele parecia aflito _"Se acontecer... quero que siga em frente... vá embora e nunca olhe pra trás, não se arrependa."_

_"Eu..."_

_"Nós vemos amanhã, ok?!"_ ele aproximou-se e a beijou longamente, em seguida deixou a casa sem olhar pra trás.

_Se você não vem comigo  
Tudo isso vai ficar  
No horizonte esperando  
Por nós dois... _

Percebendo que esperavam uma resposta, deu um breve aceno de cabeça, enquanto caminhava até aporta. Lá foi saudada com o nascer da aurora que alegremente anunciava uma nova era.

_Além do horizonte existe um lugar_

_Bonito e tranqüilo_

_Pra gente se amar..._

**The End.**

n/a: Gostaram? Odiaram? Perderam tempo? Comentem, não custa nada. Críticas, dúvidas, traumas e sugestões são sempre bem vindos, por isso, deixem reviews, please!

Quero aproveitar e agradecer a todos que leram; a todos que leram e comentarão;

Beijinhos, até a próxima.

Anna C.


End file.
